


Dance with me

by katychan666



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Alec, Fluff, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Malec, happy malec feels, magnus and alec dancing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec learns something new about his boyfriend; it appears that Magnus is quite the dancer. But when Magnus asks Alec to dance with him, Alec refuses. Worry not, Magnus has a trick or two up his sleeve to convince Alec to dance with him





	

Magnus was currently alone in his apartment, sitting on his sofa and kept himself busy with petting his cat, who was currently soundly asleep in his lap and his facial expression softened up a little bit as he continued to observe the small creature, whose ears were twitching here and there when a car would drive by the apartment. The warlock slowly leaned himself back, his body melting against the sofa and leaned his head back as well, completely relaxing all of his muscles and he then yawned. He checked his phone to see if anyone had needed him and when he saw that he had absolutely no new texts, a small smile spread across his face. Perfect, he thought to himself and then put his phone away, slowly closing his eyes as he let out a small sigh of contentment and cosiness.

 

The fact that he wasn't needed anywhere made him happy. It's been a while since he had last had some time for himself and quite frankly, he was looking forward to spend the rest of the day just hanging out with Chairman Meow in his apartment. The day would get even better if Alec was there as well, but the warlock knew that his boyfriend was busy with some family matters, so he decided not to contact him. Robert and Maryse still weren't too fond of him, so he didn't want to make things even worse. With that on his mind, he picked up his cat into his arms and then straightened himself up. Chairman Meow opened his eyes and let out an unamused meow for being woken up out of his slumber in such a rude way. Magnus' laughter filled the apartment when he saw that his kitten looked annoyed, so he slowly laid down and placed the cat on top of his chest.

 

“I get it, I get it,” said Magnus when he was laying down. Chairman Meow sat on down on top of Magnus' chest, his eyes looking down at his owner and Magnus smiled when the cat yawned, and he placed his hand on top of his little head, scratching him behind his ear and under his chin and he smiled when he saw that the kitten was having the time of his life. He leaned closer to Magnus' hand and a loud purring noise filled the apartment. The cat then slowly laid down, close enough to the warlock's face for him to lean closer and press a kiss against his soft fur. He chuckled when the cat came closer to his face and then without a warning started licking the tip of his nose.

 

Magnus then looked over to the stereo and blew sparks flew from his fingers and with a one swift motion of his hand, the CD that was currently in the stereo started playing and Magnus sighed. It was a classical music, a piano piece and Magnus absolutely loved it. He looked down and noticed that that Chairman Meow must've been enjoying himself with listening to the music; he was again laying on his chest and his eyes were slowly closing. The warlock yawned again and his body relaxed even more, his own eyes closing as well, the smile remaining on his face.

 

After a little while, Magnus grew tired of laying down and listening to the similar music over and over again. He slowly lifted himself up, picking up his cat at the process and carried him over his usual spot, gaining a loud meow from his kitten and then walked over to the stereo, deciding to change the soft and slow music for something a bit more contemporary and upbeat. When he was happy with his song of his choice he pressed play and smiled widely when the sound of the song filled his quiet apartment and he was quite quickly consumed over the rhythm of the music. He quickly spun around on one leg and Chairman Meow lifted his head, looking suspiciously over at his owner. Magnus almost laughed at Chairman Meow's reaction to his sudden movement, but that didn't really stop him from enjoying himself further. 

 

Dancing was one of those things that Magnus loved doing, but only in private. He knew that he was pretty good, he even took some dancing lessons back in the day, but didn't really want to show off his dancing skills to other people.  He slowly let his eyes fall close as he allowed the music to completely consume him. His mood suddenly brightened as he slowly started to sway his body to the rhythm of the music. The song was upbeat and the lyrics of it made him smile. The warlock let out a happy chuckle and then slowly opened his eyes back up, turning around once more, this time adding his arms to the turn as well. He didn't know what was the exact name of his dance style, it was a mixture of a contemporary dance, into which he had added his own moves as well, which would change with his mood and a song that he would dance to. 

 

That was why he loved dancing, it was a creative way to express himself, with no rules to follow. When he would dance, he was happy and it helped him to put his worries to peace when something was troubling him. He moved his body once again, this time faster as the rhythm of the song was becoming faster and faster. Magnus' heart started beating faster and he laughed when he made another turn, body light as a feather when he was sliding across the floor. When he looked at Chairman Meow to see if his kitten was still questioning his life decisions, he chuckled when he saw that the cat wasn't interested in him any more, because he was silently sleeping in his usual corner, looking quite content with himself. Magnus then went back to dancing, moving his body to the beat, swiftly moving across the room and was so lost into what he was doing, that he didn't notice someone standing behind him, studying his every move very carefully.

 

Alec Lightwood was finally able to get out of the Institute; it was pretty late into the day and he had spent the entire day with his sister and parents, who were dealing some family matters and Alec still didn't know why he had to be present there. The way he saw it, they could easily handle things on their own, without him and Isabelle. He knew that they probably did that on purpose, so that he and Izzy wouldn't go out and hang out with people that their parents didn't like. Izzy managed to ignore them, but Alec was by the end of so fed up with them that he ended up storming out of the room and as he did so, he could see a big smile on his sister's face; he was finally showing their parents that he didn't always agree with them and she was beyond happy about that.

 

Once out of the Institute, he hung out with Jace for a little while. They didn't do anything crazy; they just went out to grab a lunch together, since it had been quite a while that they were able to enjoy themselves like that. After Jace met up with Clary for training, Alec left as well and went to the only place that he could think of; Magnus' place. Annoyed with his parents, he knew that he was going to be able to find peace there. 

 

The Shadowhunter was able to reach Magnus' place quite soon and he invited himself inside. Magnus had already given him the key of the apartment and Alec always felt special when he would get a chance to use it. Also, he kind of wanted to surprise his boyfriend, because he came there uninvited and he knew that Magnus would probably going to like his surprise visit, he always loved it when Alec would come over at his place and they would just spend time together with doing absolutely nothing.

 

When he stepped inside of Magnus' apartment, he could hear loud music playing as soon as he stepped inside and he was quite amused when he heard that it wasn't classical like it usually was. On the other hand, Alec knew too well that the warlock was a fan of the contemporary mundane singers, so he wasn't all that surprised when he heard Magnus' choice of the song. Then without saying anything, he locked the door once he made his way inside and took off his jacket, placing it onto the usual place and then he rubbed his palms together, becoming happy as he thought about seeing Magnus, all of the previous worries fleeing away. However as he stepped inside of Magnus' living room, his eyes widened when he saw the warlock and what he was doing.

 

Once in the living room, Alec just stood there for a quite few moments and observed Magnus dancing. Up until then, he had no idea that Magnus was a good dancer. Sure, the warlock managed to talk him into dancing with him when they would go out to the clubs, but since Alec was a complete failure when it came to dancing, they would usually just hold each other close and the Shadowhunter would try to move to the beat of the song when they would dance together. But now... it was a completely different thing and he crossed his arms on top of his chest when Magnus made another turn and Alec smiled.

 

Magnus appeared to be having fun, judging by the way that he was moving and by the way that he was smiling; it was really a joy to see the warlock like that. The bright smile on his face was enough to bring a wide smile on Alec's face as well and he then chuckled. He was standing there for about five minutes, yet Magnus hadn't acknowledged his presence at all; he was too lost into the dance and he didn't pay any attention at all what was going on around him. Because of that, the younger male cleared his throat loudly, finally gaining his boyfriend's attention. 

 

Magnus almost jumped when he heard the presence of someone else beside him and he quickly turned his head to the direction from which the sound came from and his facial expression softened soon after that. His eyes widened when he saw Alec standing in the entrance of his living room, leaning against the door frame, but then a smile returned quickly and he made his way across the room, stepping closer to the Shadowhunter. He snapped his fingers and lowered the volume of the stereo and then finally greeted the younger man.

 

“Alexander, what are you doing here?” asked Magnus, but then closed his lips when he realised how that sounded. “I'm happy to see you though,” he then quickly added. “I just thought that you were going to be busy with dealing some family matters this day?”

 

Alec smiled and his heart fluttered with joy when Magnus was standing really close to him, his eyes looking up at his and the younger male had to look away for a split second. “I thought so too,” said Alec and then shrugged. “But I got tired of my parents. They didn't really need me there, they just wanted to keep me busy with something... so that I wouldn't come here, which is stupid,” he then added. He was angry before, but now that the anger had went away, he couldn't care less about his parent's intention from earlier. “Aren't you happy to see me?” he then asked, the corners of his lips curling and forming a playful smile.

 

“Don't be silly, darling, you know that I am more than happy to see you. In fact, I wish we could make this permanently, I'd love to always have you around,” teased back the warlock and leaned in, connecting their lips in a long kiss. He wasn't lying though; he would love it if Alec would actually decide to move in with him, some day. He knew that it was still too early for Alec to move in, they had barely started dating, but maybe one day... “So, how long have you been watching me for?” he then asked and the smirk returned to his face.

 

“A while,” confessed Alec. “Why didn't you tell me that you can dance so well?”

 

“Well, no one really knows... only Chairman Meow,” said Magnus and looked down, taking both of Alec's hand into his and gave them a gentle squeeze, before he started walking backwards, dragging the Shadowhunter with him. Alec's chest swell with his happiness when the warmth of Magnus' palms welcomed his hands and without thinking twice he made a few steps forward, following Magnus. The older male then released one of his hands and with one swift motion of his hand, he raised the volume up of the song and Alec's eyes widened as he gave Magnus a terrified look; he had a hunch of what might the other one had on his mind and he didn't like it at all.

 

“What are you doing, Magnus?” asked Alec and his boy stiffened up when he felt Magnus wrapping an arm around his waist, bringing their bodies close.

 

“Let's dance, angel,” said Magnus and swallowed back a chuckle when he saw the expression on his boyfriend's face.

 

“I would politely like to decline that offer,” said Alec and wanted to turn around, but Magnus' arms wouldn't let go of him.

 

“Why do you have to be so stubborn? We've danced before, I know how you are on a dance floor and I don't care,” said the warlock, pouting because his boyfriend wouldn't dance with him. Alec chuckled when he saw the pout on Magnus' lips and he just had to lean down to press a kiss against those lips, making the older male smile as well. Magnus knew that Alec hated dancing in general, not just with him, but he wished that he wouldn't be so stubborn. It was true that Alec wasn't the best dancer out there, but he wasn't the worst either and Magnus couldn't care less. “Come on it'll be fun.”

 

“I don't dance, Magnus,” stated Alec, stubborn as ever and he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, because he wouldn't let the matter go. It was true that they had danced so many times before, but they had never done it in private and just something about that bugged Alec. He didn't like how just the thought of it made his face heat up and his heartbeat fastened too as well. “And this time it's different. In a club, there are other people around, some maybe who are worse dancers than me. My point is, now that it is just the two of us... is well... um-”

 

“Embarrassing?” asked Magnus and gently ran his thumb over Alec's cheek, realising that the younger's cheek was very warm and very red. He could tell that Alec was embarrassed, but he didn't care. He was stubborn man as well and he was going to get that dance. “There's nothing to be embarrassed about, darling,” he added, hoping that that would change the Shadowhunter's mind.

 

“I don't know, Magnus, I-”

 

“What if I ask really nicely?” teased Magnus and batted his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. Alec resisted rolling his eyes again and he bit into his lower lip when Magnus' arms pulled him closer again. “Just one dance,” went on by saying the warlock and he pressed a kiss against Alec's forehead, trailing kisses down to his nose and then he pulled back a little. “We don't have to dance throughout the whole song,” added Magnus and Alec's heart started beating faster when he felt those lips doing wonders against his neck. 

 

Magnus was a manipulative person, he knew exactly that Alec's neck was his weak spot, making him unable to refuse his wish as he continued scattering small licks and kisses over the exposed skin. “Magnus, you're not being fair,” whispered Alec and let out a hitched breath. A victorious smile came upon Magnus' lips and he then pulled back just a little, amused to see that Alec's face was much redder and warmer to the touch than before.

 

“What's your answer, angel?”

 

“F-fine,” stammered Alec and looked down. “But just one dance.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Magnus then changed the song, playing a slow paced ballade, knowing that Alec would probably like that one better. He was right, because weight lifted off of Alec's chest, dancing to a slow song was much easier; you'd just slowly move your body to the rhythm. His body warmed up when Magnus brought his arms up, wrapping them around Alec's neck, pulling him down and closer. Alec slowly put his arms around Magnus' waist and gentle tugged onto the fabric of his shirt, awkwardly trying to move his legs to the correct rhythm and it down his lower lip when he heard a chuckle coming from Magnus. Why was he laughing? Alec frowned, but said nothing.

 

Magnus' heart fluttered with joy when their bodies were pressed together and the way that Alec was clinging onto him was precious, making him chuckle. It was the warlock who was leading the dance, Alec desperately trying to keep up and even though he ended up stepping onto Magnus' feet quite a few times, the older male didn't mind it at all. He knew that Alec didn't like dancing, so the fact that he still chose to dance with him made him unbelievably happy, his chest tightening with happiness. The warlock rested his chin on top of Alec' shoulder, shivers running up the Shadowhunter's spine when he felt his boyfriend's hot breath against his neck and he had to close his eyes to stay focused on dancing. Magnus felt Alec shuddering in his arms just a little bit and he smiled again, burying his face into the crook of Alec's neck and he inhaled deeply. Dancing with the other one was definitely better than dancing alone.

 

The song ended sooner than Alec thought it would and he was quite disappointed when Magnus pulled away and stopped moving. He had to admit it, dancing with Magnus like that was great and he definitely wouldn't decline dancing to one more song. Once he looked down, Magnus leaned up and kissed him softly.

 

“Thank you, Alexander,” muttered Magnus and pressed their foreheads together. “You're the best boyfriend ever.”

 

Alec's heart skipped a beat at the compliment and he slowly smiled, nodding. He buried his fingers into Magnus' hair and then pressed his lips together. Magnus probably wouldn't mind it if he would ask him to dance for a little longer, right? “Want to dance for a bit longer?” he then asked and Magnus' lips curled up, forming a wide smile. 

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, I, um... like dancing with you too,” said Alec in the end.

 

“I'd love to,” replied Magnus, wrapped his arms around Alec and spun them around, making Alec laugh out loud. As he did so, he woke up Chairman Meow, who glared over them and let out an annoyed meow, letting them know that he wasn't amused at all.

 

“Tough crowd,” commented Alec, both of them laughing as they continued to hold onto each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
